Zoe Orimoto
Zoe Orimoto, known in Japan as , is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. In this series, a group of chosen human children are given the ability to turn into Digimon. Zoe is the female of this group, and is given the "Spirits of Wind" at the beginning of the series. Description Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirit of Wind that holds the power of AncientKazemon. She was born in Japan but moved to Italy two years before the series takes place (in the Italian dub, Zoe was born in Japan but moved to America). She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her attitude. Zoe knows many Italian words and uses Italian exclamations occasionally. She was voiced by Sawa Ishige (Japan) and Michelle Ruff (US). J.P. Shibayama has a crush on her and blatantly flirts with her. Zoe is very kind and while she fights, she does it to protect others and herself. As Ranamon put it, she's usually too nice to kill an enemy. Zoe is Ranamon's arch-foe and she is the one who fights her most often as Ranamon is jealous of her beauty. At times, Ranamons hatred for Zoe leads to ouright cruelty, such as when she tortured her by tickling her obliques and navel. Their rivalry comes down to a fight in Sakkakumon's Water Sphere where Ranamon tries to make her depressed but just strengthens her resolve. Zoe fights her as first Kazemon and then Zephrymon and finally defeats Ranamon in her Calmaramon form. Zoe kills her and as she dies, Ranamon points out how Zoe is too nice to do that, but Zoe decides to make an exception as she's had enough of Ranamon and her bullying. This is the only time Zoe kills on the series. Digimon forms *Both of Zoe's Wind Spirits are temporarily transferred to Takuya's D-Tector when Takuya evolves into EmperorGreymon. *Although it is not shown in the anime, Kazemon and Zephyrmon can fusion digivolve into JetSilphymon. Kazemon Kazemon, also known as Fairymon in Japan, is the Human Spirit of Wind. Her original name comes from the English word "fairy", while her name in the dubbed version comes from "kaze", the Japanese word for wind. She is kind, caring and strong. Her preferred attacks are powerful kicks and hurricane force winds. She first transformed into Kazemon on the episode "Kazemon Kicks It" when she confronted with the Mushroom brothers who were endangering the Floramon. She is seen to be not as strong as Ranamon in the episode "The Swiss-Family Digimon" but in the episode before she is quite strong. This is believed to be a lack of energy. Later she became Kazemon again to help distract the Goblimon, but them beats her. In the episode "Can't Keep a Grumblemon Down", Zoe lost her spirit while fighting Gigasmon in order to save Tommy and didn't get it back until "No Whamon". Kazemon has large butterfly-like wings sprouting from her back. She uses these wings to take flight. Attacks: * Hurricane Wave [Brezza Petalo (Breeze Petal)]: Long, thin tornadoes erupt from Kazemon's fingertips which she throws at her enemies. * Tempest Twist [Tornado Gamba (Tornado Leg)]: Does a hand stand while spinning very quickly, creating a strong force of wind that slams her foes. * Love Tap [Carino Anca (Lovely Hip)]: Taps her foes with her rear end causing temporary feelings of attraction. *'Rapid Kick' [Roseo Temporale (Rosy Time)]: Rapidly kicks her enemy with both her legs. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon, also known as Shutumon, is the Beast Spirit of Wind. Her Japanese name comes from the word Shutu who is the Sumerian god of the south wind. Her English name comes from Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind. She is agile, swift and powerful, and always ready to fight and protect her friends. Considered the most beautiful and fierce of all the spirits, Zephyrmon attacks by manipulating energy, wind and slicing foes with her razor sharp claws, which can also slice through Calmaramon's Acid Ink. Surprisingly, Zoe was able to control her Beast Spirit without any challenge, contrary to the boys (except Koichi who had no trouble because he was trying to protect his brother Koji and Tommy who was trying to protect Takuya, Koji, Bokomon, Neemon and Datamon), whose Beast Spirits went on destructive rampages or were having some minor problems with maintaining control until the boys learned to control them; this ability Zoe attributes to her being a girl. However, it was her need to fly that allowed her to control it quickly; Zoe felt she needed to fly to protect her friends and was thus able to control it fast. Zephyrmon first appeared on the episode "The Swiss-Family Digimon" to fight Ranamon, the Warrior of Water who attacked the Digidestined as they attempted to cross the water to get to the island where the Gomamon lived after she defeats his Kazemon. Zephrymon later defeated and killed Ranamon in a one on one fight with Ranamon as Calmaramon. Zephyrmon can use her large brown wings to take the air and soar through the sky at incredible speeds. She also has the vision of an eagle. Attacks: Attacks * Hurricane Gale (Wind of Pain): Tears the opponent apart with a violent whirlwind and feathers of light. * Plasma Pods (Gilgamesh Slicer): Generates spherical lights on her claws to slice up the enemy's atmosphere. * Dancing Wind (Spiral Symphony): Does a pirohette and creates slicing and slashing winds that destroy everything and everyone in the surrounding area. It is almost like a stronger Tempist Twist. Susanoomon Susanoomon is created when all twenty spirits left by the Ancient Warriors are fused together, and possesses the combined powers of all 10 Legendary Warriors. The name "Susanoomon" comes from the Storm God Susanoo. When Koichi sacrificed himself to save the others from Lucemon Chaos Mode, he gave his Spirits of Darkness to his brother Koji. Takuya and Koji then brought all twenty Spirits together and became Susanoomon. Later on, in the real world, all five children (Takuya, Koji, J.P, Tommy and Zoe) fused to form Susanoomon again, this time to stop Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode from entering the human world. In this second fight against Lucemon, Susanoomon was able to penetrate the shadow-sphere where Lucemon Larva was hiding. In the final battle, Susanoomon managed to shatter the shadow-sphere, destroy Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode, and then split into the 10 separate Legendary Warriors and destroyed Lucemon for good. Susanoomon also has a huge sword which can shoot out a blade of pure energy. Attacks * Celestial Blade (Amanohabakiri): Susanoomon fires a blade of energy from his sword that can be used to cut his enemies in two. * Heaven's Thunder (Yakusanoikazuchi): Susanoomon creates clouds which fire enormous bolts of energy down onto his enemies. Theme-song Zoe's theme-song is called: "Kaze no Shizuku" (A Drop of Wind). Category:DigiDestined Category:Chosen Digimon Kazemon Zephyrmon